


Through The Silence

by KaitlynMaurine (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Deaf, Deaf Character, Multi, SPN - Freeform, hearing impairment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5870440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/KaitlynMaurine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a cute SamxEileen fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through The Silence

When Sam Winchester got home after hunting the banshee, the first thing he did was get on his laptop, and begin to research American Sign Language. He researched longer than he had ever researched on any hunt, and he did it because he cared.

When Sam realized that Eileen was deaf, he just calmly and quietly adjusted his speech pattern. He didn't raise his voice, assuming she might hear if he was louder, he didn't start making crazy hand gestures. He just adapted to her normal.

But it wasn't the fact that Eileen is deaf that made Sam desire to pursue any kind of relationship with her. She wasn't his project. He wasn't making friends with her to make himself feel like a more decent person. Her disability was not the reason that Sam cared about her. It was the things they have in common. Hunting, and Law School. Two things Sam had never met any other person he had in common with. 

So he looks up how to ask someone on a date in sign language. It's a small start, but for Eileen, it will mean a lot. He finds a page from the American Sign Language online, and finds the sign for date. It's made by making a d formation, with each of your hands and then bringing the two hands together. Almost like you are kissing your fingertips together. 

“Will” is made by flattening your hand, and holding it up to your face, with your thumb touching your nose. You then make a short slicing motion in the air. 

Sam already knows how to sign You, go, on, a, and me. He remembered those from his school asl classes.

He stayed up so late into the night that he fell asleep at his computer. And that's where Dean found him the next morning. Sitting at the table, with his face resting on his laptop keyboard. The screen open to love in American sign language. 

Sam texts Eileen, because he knows she won't answer if he calls, after three days of him practicing how to have a normal conversation in sign language, and he practices asking Eileen out at least a thousand times in front of the mirror in his bathroom. He texts her, asking if she wants to “Hang out” later on that night.

She says no, but she is willing to reschedule for the next morning for breakfast, so she has plenty of time to find a cute outfit. 

So they meet up the next morning. At exactly seven o'clock, at Starbucks. Eileen has her hair up in a sockbun, and she wears a bright yellow sundress.

“You look beautiful. “ Sam signs nervously. “Thank you.” Eileen signs back.


End file.
